Calypso's Side Of The Story
by Meg7733
Summary: What was Calypso thinking when Leo crashed onto her island of Ogygia? Read the story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Calypso lived in paradise. The sun was always shining, the water was always perfect, and she had servants heeding her every command. Sounds like a perfect life, right? Wrong. It's not so fun living in paradise when your all by yourself; this Calypso knew for certain. Ogygia might have been beautiful, but its easy to over look it once you discover its a prison in disguise.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an entire two years. Calypso knew that, but she still couldn't get Percy Jackson out of her head. Everything reminded her of him. The bluish flowers in her garden of the way his bright sea green eyes sparkled, and each time she thought about it, her heart broke all over again. It just wasn't fair! What had she done wrong? Why couldn't the gods send her someone who hadn't met their true love yet?

Calypso wasn't like other goddesses. All the time on her island gave her a lot of time to think. She had decided a long time ago that she would stay loyal to her true love, as long as he was loyal in return. She had been burned enough times to never want to put anyone through the pain of being rejected. Except maybe the girls that she had been rejected for.

Calypso envied Annabeth more than she had envied the lovers of all her other visitors. Why had she won Percy's heart over Calypso?

Calypso asked herself that question every day. More than anything, Calypso wanted Annabeth to suffer. She wanted her to know the loss and pain that she had felt when Percy had left her. She wanted Annabeth to feel sorrow of knowing that her true love had abandoned her.

As Calypso lay in her bed that morning, she contemplated the same question in her mind. Over and over her thoughts spun, until they were as tangled as a spider web. And that is when she heard the loud crash from outside. She quickly stood up and raced to the door. Another visitor had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso ran outside as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart was fluttering with excitement, and her mind was buzzing with nervousness. Even though she knew a person could only find Ogygia once, she still held onto the hope that maybe, just maybe, Percy had returned.

Her hopes were crushed. And so was her new table.

Sitting on top of the splintered wood was a scrawny teenager, probably around 15. He was tinkering with some sort of mechanical device that Calypso had never seen before. Calypso bubbled with a sudden burst of anger.

"What are you doing? You blew up my dining table!" She suddenly screeched, shocked at how angry her voice sounded.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just fell out of the sky. I constructed a helicopter in midair, burst into flames halfway down, crash-landed, and barely survived. But by all means, LETS TALK ABOUT YOUR DINING TABLE!"

Calypso was appalled. No one had ever been so blunt and sarcastic with her in her life! She started to reply, but the guy started talking again.

"Who puts a dining table on the beach where innocent demigods can crash into it? Who does that?"

Calypso was downright shocked. He had been rude to her, he had mocked her, and now he was making fun of her decor. What sort of sick joke were the gods playing on her, sending her this excuse for a half blood? Suddenly, her anger directed itself away from the boy, and onto the Olympians themselves.

"REALLY?" she barked at the sky. "You want to make my curse even worse? Zeus! Hephaestus! Hermes! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

The boy looked at her like she had gone insane, which she pretty much had.

"I doubt their listening," he informed her. "You know, with the whole split personality thing..."

Calypso was barely hearing him, because she was still busy screaming at the sky.

"Show yourself! It's not bad enough I am exiled? It's not bad enough that you take away the few good heroes I'm allowed to meet? You thinks its funny to send me this charbroiled runt of a boy to ruin my tranquility? THIS IS NOT FUNNY! Take him back!"

Calypso sucked in a deep breath. Her throat felt raspy from all the screaming, which made her more angry than she already was.

"Hey sunshine, I'm right here, you know."

That really sent her over the edge.

"Do NOT call me sunshine! Get up and come with me RIGHT NOW so I can get you off my island."

Calypso almost felt bad for being so mean to him, but then she remembered why she was mad, and the guilt flew away.

As they walked up the beach, Calypso turned around to look at the wreckage that the boy had caused.

"This was a pristine beach. Look at it now!"

"Yeah, my bad," the boy replied. Calypso thought he might be legitimately apologizing, but then he kept talking. "I should have crashed on one of the other islands. Oh wait, THERE AREN'T ANY!

What he said sounded so ridiculous, that Calypso was tempted to laugh. How can someone be so annoying and rude, and so entertaining at the same time?

For a moment, Calypso wondered if she might grow to like this boy, but she quickly thrust the thought out of her head. No way was she going to fall in love with a hero again. Every time she did, she ended up getting her heart broken.

Nope. No way, no how. Calypso was absolutely, positively, NOT going to fall in love with this hero. In fact, she hated him already, and they had only met a few moments ago. If she could only get the gods to take the boy back before she changed her mind, everything would be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright," Calypso snarled. "This spot is good. Now tell me you want to leave."

"What?" the boy asked.

"do you want to LEAVE? Surely you've got somewhere to go."

"Uh... yeah. My friends are in trouble. I need to get back to my ship, and-"

Calypso cut him off mid sentence. "FINE! Just say, I want to leave Ogygia." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke the last few words. She winced as she realized that the boy had noticed.

"I want to leave... whatever you said." the boy sad.

"Ogygia," Calypso enunciated for him.

"I want to leave Ogygia," he said.

"Good," Calypso said, breathing a sigh of relief. "In a moment, a magical raft will appear. It will take you wherever you want to go."

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

Calypso started to answer his question, but then she stopped herself. "It doesn't matter. You'll be gone soon. You're obviously a mistake." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt guilty about them. It wasn't his fault that he crash landed on her island. But she was so worked up at the moment that Calypso had no control over what she was saying.

The look in the boy's face told her that she had hurt him. His eyes looked down in shame, as if this wasn't the first time he had been called a mistake. Calypso's heart broke a little when she looked as his face, so she tore her eyes away from him. "Any moment now," she said as she peered out into the open water.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it got stuck in traffic," the boy informed her.

"This is wrong!" Calypso exclaimed. "This is completely wrong!"

"So... plan B?" the boy said. "Do you have a phone, or-

"Agh" Calypso growled. She turned around and headed back inland. Soon she was sprinting. Soon, her garden came into view. She collapsed down into her vegetable patch, and started digging. Tears were streaming down her face, and as hard as Calypso fought against them, she couldn't help herself from crying. What had she done to deserve this?

Soon, the boy came into view. Why had he followed her? Why hadn't he stayed near the beach to keep watch for that stupid raft?

Soon Calypso had dirt all over her, and curse words were flowing out of her mouth like a river.

"I think you've punished the dirt enough," the boy said.

"Just go away," she told him. The one time she actually wanted to be alone, she was stuck with some scrawny half blood.

"Your crying," he said, as if she didn't already know. When she looked up at him, she noticed that he looked genuinely concerned for her. It warmed her heart, but just a little bit.

"That's none of your business," she muttered. "It's a big island. Just go find your own place. Leave me alone." She pointed south. "That way, maybe."

"So, no magic raft, and no other way off the island?" he asked her.

"Apparently not!" Calypso exclaimed. How come he wasn't understanding that she just wanted to be left alone?

"What am I supposed to do, then? Sit in the sand dunes until I die?"

"That would be fine," Calypso told him. Then she realized something. She threw her hands to the sky in exasperation. "Except I suppose he can't die here, can he? ZEUS! This is not funny!"

"Hold up!" The boy said. "I'm going to need some more information here. You don't want me in your face, that's cool. I don't want to be here either. But I'm not going to go die in a corner. I HAVE to get off this island. There has to be a way! Every problem has a fix!"

Calypso laughed without humor. "You haven't lived very long, if you still believe that."

"You said something about a curse."

"Yes," she replied. "I cannot leave Ogygia. My father, Atlas, fought against the gods, and I supported him." Admitting that fact was harder than she cared to admit. After all these years, she still felt shame every time she thought about her father. It was his fault she was stuck here, after all.

"Atlas, as in the Titan Atlas?"

Calypso rolled her eyes at him. She was started to get sick of all the questions he was asking her. "Yes, you impossible little..." Calypso almost started cursing again, but she bit back. She knew that the boy didn't deserve her hatred. The least she could do was not cuss at him. "I was imprisoned here, where I could cause the Olympians no trouble. About a year ago, after the second Titan War, the gods vowed to forgive their enemies and offer amnesty. Supposedly Percy made them a promise-"

The boy interrupted. "Percy? Percy Jackson?"

The sound of his name made her break down all over again. She squeezed her eyes shut to avoid shedding any more tears. That didn't work out so well.

"Percy came here," he said.

Calypso dug her fingers into the dirt. "I thought I would be released. I dared to hope... but I am still here."

"Your the lady. The one who was named after Caribbean music."

What the heck was he talking about now?

"Caribbean music." She repeated, her tone layered with anger.

"Yeah," the boy said. "Reggae? Merengue? Hold on, I'll get it." He snapped his fingers. "Calypso! But Percy said you were awesome. He said you were all sweet and helpful, not, um..."

"Yes?" she was curious what more he had to say.

"Uh, nothing."

Calypso's blood boiled. What you be sweet if the gods forgot their promise to let you go? Would you be sweet if they laughed at you by sending another hero, but a hero who looked like- like you?!" She looked him over again. He had dark hair, tanned skin, and warm brown eyes. He was medium height, but somehow, that worked in his favor. He actually looked kind of nice, despite having fallen out of the sky. Not that Calypso would ever admit that.

"Is this a trick question?"

Calypso spat some more Ancient Greek, and headed toward her cave.

"Hey!" the boy followed her.

Was he ever going to leave her alone?


	5. Chapter 5

Calypso cleaned the dirt off herself as her invisible servants cleaned her cave. She glanced over at the boy, who she now knew was called Leo. She frowned at him, wondering when he would leave.

So... I get why you are angry. You probably never want to see another demigod again. I guess that didn't sit right when, uh, Percy left you-" Leo started.

"He was only the latest," Calypso told him, her words sounding more harsh than she intended. "Before him, it was that pirate Drake. And before him, Odysseus. They were all the same! The gods send me the greatest heroes, the ones I can't help but- but..." Calypso couldn't finish her sentence. Even though it had been a while since those heroes had visited Ogygia, it still hurt a little to talk about them.

"You fall in love with them," Leo finished for her. "And then they leave you.

Hearing the words spoken out loud, Calypso began to cry again. "That is my curse," she told him, her voice cracking. "I hoped to be free of it by now, but here I am, still stuck on Ogygia after three thousand years."

"Three thousand..." Leo exclaimed. He looked surprised to learn her age. It took a moment for Calypso to realize that three thousand was a lot compared to the life of a mortal half blood. "You look good for three thousand."

Calypso would have smiled at that comment, but she was still too sad. "and now... the worst insult of all. The gods mock me by sending you." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. Calypso watched as Leo's face flickered with anger. She had hurt him again. What was wrong with her? Calypso usually wasn't like this. She just couldn't bring herself to be nice to this new visitor, not when the risk of being burned by a hero again hung over her.

"Fine!" Leo said finally. "I'll leave you alone. I'll build something myself and get off this stupid island without your help."

Calypso shook her head, wondering why he hadn't realized what she already had. "You don't understand, do you? The gods are laughing at both of us. If the raft will not appear, that means they have closed Ogygia. You are stuck here the same as me. You can never leave."

And with that, Leo turned around and left Calypso's cave. Calypso couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke out in heart wrenching sobs, the kind that only that only the truly brokenhearted can produce. She collapsed right there on the floor, and folded herself up in the fetal position. After about an hour or so, she finally stood up, and wiped away her tears.


End file.
